This invention relates to the part of the container art wherein a resinous material is adhered to a fibrous material, such as paperboard or the like, for forming a composite container structure.
Heretofore closures of the easy opening kind have been formed from thin gauge easily rupturable material such as aluminum, but in the interests of economy it is desirable to have the container closure also made in part from paperboard molded to resinous material and in turn secured to the end of the container body thereby providing a structure for easy opening of the paperboard portion of the closure.